1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glycosides, the salts thereof and pharmaceutical compositions containing these glycosides as active ingredients. Furthermore the invention provides a method of preventing, treating or alleviating the symptoms of acute and chronic inflammatory disorders of the airways of mammals—including asthma and asthma-related pathologies.
2. Summary of Related Art
Inflammation is a multi-step cascade process, any part of which may be the subject of potential therapeutic intervention. Briefly, inflammation entails the infiltration of immunologically competent cells (for example eosinophils, mast cells, activated T-lymphocytes) into the injury site where they, together with resident cells, release bioactive mediator substances (e.g., histamine, proteases, a host of cytokines and chemokines), which increase the permeability of nearby blood vessels, attract and stimulate bystander cells. The altered permeability of vessels results in a fluid exudate forming at the injury site followed by a further influx of reactive leukocytes and their eventual efflux into the damaged area (For an overview see, Trowbridge and Emling, Inflammation: A Review of the Process Quintessence Pub. Co., 1997). Secretion of collagen and mucus by, and proliferation of, resident cells (smooth muscle and epithelial cells or fibroblasts stimulated by the released mediators) establish the extension of pathological alterations (e.g., airway obstruction) and contribute to their development.
Inflammation is associated with a variety of pulmonary conditions including e.g., intrinsic or extrinsic asthma bronchiale, any inflammatory lung disease, acute or chronic bronchitis, pulmonary inflammatory reactions secondary to chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive lung disease, pulmonary fibrosis, as well as any pulmonary condition in which white blood cells may play a role including, but not limited to, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and any other autoimmune lung disease. Asthma is one of the most common forms of pulmonary inflammation affecting the large and small airways of the lung. It impacts on 5% to 10% of the human population, resulting in an estimated 27 million patient visits, 6 million lost workdays, and 90.5 million days of restricted activity per year. The morbidity and mortality rates for asthma are growing worldwide (Plaut and Zimmerman, “Allergy and Mechanisms of Hypersensitivity” in Fundamental Immunology, 3rd Ed., Paul (ed.), Raven Press, New York N.Y., at 1399 (1993)).
Conventional anti-asthma treatments have been predicated on the strict avoidance of all triggering allergens, which is inherently difficult to achieve, and on therapeutic regimens based on pharmacological agents having unfortunate side effects and suboptimal pharmacokinetic properties. β2-adrenergic agonists used to treat bronchospasm have no effect on airway inflammation or bronchial hyperreactivity (Palmer et al., New Engl. J. Med. 331:1314 (1994)). Also, regular or prolonged use of β2-adrenergic agonists is associated with poor control of asthma, increase in airway hyperresponsiveness to allergen, and reduced bronchoconstriction protection (Bhagat et al., Chest 108:1235 (1995)). Moreover, chronic use of β2-adrenergic agents alone, by causing down regulation of β2-adrenergic receptors, is suspected to worsen bronchial hyperreactivity. Theophylline (an anti-asthma methylxanthine) is characterized by substantial variability in its absorbance and clearance. Corticosteroids, while relatively safe in adult patients, are toxic for children, resulting in adrenal suppression and reduced bone density and growth (Woolock et al., am. Respir. Crit. Care Med. 153:1481 (1996)). Cromolyn, used to prevent asthmatic episodes, is effective in preventing an asthmatic reaction only if given prior to an attack (Volcheck et al., Postgrad Med. 104(3):127 (1998)). Antihistamines occasionally prevent or abort allergic asthmatic episodes, particularly in children, but often are only partially effective because histamines are only one of many inflammation associated mediators (Cuss, “The Pharmacology of Antiasthma Medications”, in Asthma as an Inflammatory Disease, O'Byrne, Ed., Dekker, Inc., New York, at 199 (1990)) and O'Byrne, “Airway Inflammation and Asthma”, in Asthma as an Inflammatory Disease. O'Byrne, Ed., Dekker, Inc., New York, N.Y., 143 (1990)).
Thus, current drug modalities suffer from a number of drawbacks. In general conventional agents have a relatively short duration of action and may be partially or wholly in effective when administered after antigen challenge occurs. Moreover, because of serious adverse effects associated with the use of agents such as β2-adrenergic agonists and corticosteroids, therapeutic margins of safety with such agents are relatively narrow and patients using such agents must be carefully monitored (see e.g., WO 94/06783, WO 99/06025, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,910 and 5,980,865). In a recent clinical study, of inhaled corticosteroids, only transient improvement occurred in the airways function of 5-11-year-old asthmatic children after the first year of therapy, with regression to that observed with placebo over the next 3 years (The Childhood Asthma Management Program Research Group, N Engl. J. Med, 343:1054 (2000)). This regression can best be explained by remodeling changes (characteristic feature of asthma) occurring in the airways that are refractory to corticosteroids (Davies, Curr. Opin. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1:67 (2001)).
It is known from relevant literature, that certain mixtures of polysulfated disaccharides—having structures closely related to those of the present invention and which were synthesized by nitrous acid treatment of such natural products as for example heparin or heparin sulfate, followed by reduction with borohydride and subsequent sulfation of the partially purified samples (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,910; 5,980,865 and WO 02/083700)—displayed remarkable anti-inflammatory effect in different asthma models.